Frozen Fire
by Kyoukoichu
Summary: She remembered all the supernatural books she'd read about ghosts and spirits, all the stories that had caught her interest when she was younger. She hadn't touched those books in years, but she knew that they'd all said the same thing. That every visible spirit had a story, and that all their stories were tragic. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: Don't know how this is going to turn out but I couldn't get the story idea out of my head so i decided to go for it! I'll try to update as much as possible but I tend to get sidetracked a lot _(lol I'm just a procrastinator) _Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you like it? idk. yeah.**

* * *

**Ch****apter**** One**

"And this," the teacher finished off, gesturing towards the closed-door beside them, "is your new room. I hope you enjoy your time here at Alice Academy, it's a pleasure to have you with us."

He threw her a pitying look before beginning to walk away, and Mikan smiled politely until she realized he'd already turned the corner of the hallway, leaving her alone in the huge building.

"Not even a goodbye," Mikan muttered to herself, frowning slightly as she began to dig around in her jacket pocket, "He was kind of rude."

After a few moments of fumbling, Mikan pulled a small key out, a few candy wrappers following her hand and landing on the floor by her feet. Not wanting to make a mess on her first day, she quickly shoved them back in the pocket before unlocking the door and pushing it open, cold air rushing out the room and piercing the exposed skin on her arms as the door swung back with a loud creak. Surprised by the sudden temperature changed, Mikan wrapped one arm around herself in an attempt to calm the goose bumps appearing as she used the other to pull her suitcase into the room.

"It's freezing in here," More cold air brushed against her cheek as she said the words, and she shivered slightly, "Is there an open window or something…"

After hauling her case onto the bed placed in one corner of the room and laying down the room key on top of the small desk beside it, she walked over to the window on the other side of the room and drew back the curtains. Her eyes widened at the huge field that was set outside the building before a frown overtook her face and she ran her hands along the window, checking for cracks or any holes that would allow cold air to get into the room. Not finding any, Mikan sighed loudly and decided to just put a jumper on, not wanting to make a fuss over a little draft. She had turned around and taken one step towards the bed before she noticed the figure sitting on it, squashed into the corner of the room with their eyes focused entirely on her.

"Excuse me," Mikan began carefully, eyes glued to the persons red orbs, "Who-"

The person vanished and reappeared right in front of her face before she could finish her question and a scream built up in the back of her throat, only stopped by the pale hand that covered her mouth. It was cold; freezing in fact, but she was too startled to move away, it was like she was frozen in place. A face moved close to her own, the red eyes narrowing and she noted in the back of her mind that it was boy.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was low and menacing.

Mikan felt his breath run across her cheek, even colder than his hand which he had moved from her face to her shoulder, allowing her to answer him, but she couldn't form any words as he continued to glare at her, making no move to back away. She wondered why he was here, if she had gotten the wrong room or if he'd snuck in to harass her, but the key worked so she had definitely got the right room and she hadn't heard the door open and close while her back was turned.

"I- I got put in this room," Her mouth worked on its own, and she took a step back, breaking away from the boys grasp, "I didn't know someone was already in here, I swear! I- erm, I'll go ask them for a different room!"

The chuckle that came from the boy made her flinch back away from him and her back hit the window, the thudding sound echoing through the room.

"That wouldn't work; you'd never get a new room." A smirk was plastered on his face, but his eyes remained emotionless, "But this is my room, so you better find somewhere else to stay."

Mikan opened her mouth to argue, confused at what he was saying, but the air around his body quivered and the space directly behind him became visible through his body. Mikan's first thought was to try to scream again, but instead she just stood and stared, her eyes blinking rapidly as she took in the sight before her. The boy didn't seem fazed by the slight transparency of his body as he continued to watch her carefully as she addressed the situation before her.

"Wha- What…" She took a deep breath, moving to clutch the material of her top with her shaking hands, "What-"

"What am I?" He said her question for her, raising an eyebrow and shrugging, "I guess you would call me a ghost or something… I'm surprised you haven't run away yet."

_Ghost._ The word rang over and over inside her mind, and she took a cautious step forward, one hand stretching out before her and towards the flickering boy. She remembered all the supernatural books she'd read about ghosts and spirits, all the stories that had caught her interest when she was younger. She hadn't touched those books in years, but she knew that they'd all said the same thing. That every visible spirit had a story, and that all their stories were tragic.

"What happened to you?" Her voice was quiet, and the boy twitched before completely disappearing, leaving Mikan alone in the room, her hand outstretched towards nothing.

She dropped her arm to her side, just now realising how fast her heart was beating, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She wasn't sure if she had imagined it, or if he had decided to leave the room, but after witnessing him, she could still feel his presence in the room and when a cold pressure brushed against her neck, she held in a gasp as she heard words whispered in her ear, _"It's what I deserved." _and the heart breaking tone of voice was enough to making tears spring up in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

The boy hadn't reappeared for the rest of the day, and Mikan was slowly beginning to think she'd gone mad and had imagined the whole thing. She had packed all her stuff away lazily, her body taking a while to feel comfortable again after what she had witnessed but by the time night came she felt so relaxed again in the room she automatically began to get changed into her sleeping clothes, forgetting that someone could be watching her.

"Polka dots, huh." The voice came from the other side of the room, but it startled Mikan enough that she jumped backwards and tripped over her own feet as she attempted to pull her pyjama shorts on, "What are you, five?"

"Don't just appear when I'm getting changed, you pervert!" Mikan shouted loudly, pushing herself up into a sitting position and finding that the boy was nowhere to be seen, "Oi, come back!"

All she got in return was a low chuckle from somewhere to her left and she glared in the general direction before climbing off the floor and onto the bed, quickly slipping under the blankets and pulling them close to her chin, thankful for the warmth. She knew that the boy had told her to find somewhere else to stay but she had no idea where else she could go; she was curious about him anyway, and she knew the only way she could get answers from him was to stay.

"Why are you still here?" The mattress dipped at the bottom, and Mikan glanced down to see the boy staring at her from the end of the bed, his body solid and dressed in the academy uniform, just like before, "I told you to leave."

"I find you interesting," His eyes widened slightly at her words before returning to their normal, unemotional state, "Plus I have nowhere else to go, so you better get used to me."

He huffed, crossing both his arms and legs as he moved to lean back against the wall and Mikan curled her legs closer to herself in order to keep warm as she realized his body was what was emitting cold air. She watched him while he stared blankly at the curtains opposite, and when he turned back to face her she felt her body stiffen at the eye contact.

"What?" He hissed, obviously not comfortable with her eyes on him

"Can you disappear at will?" The question slipped out before she could stop it, and as if to answer her question he disappeared right before her eyes before reappearing slightly further up the bed, his legs now stretched out across the width of the blankets, "Can people touch you? Or do their hands go straight through?"

"I don't know." He frowned, and then pressed his fingers together, "I can't leave this room and nobody's ever been in this here since… since…"

He didn't finish what he was saying as his eyes narrowed and he looked down at his feet, a frown appearing on his face. Mikan took this opportunity to lean forward and extend her hand towards him, smiling when he allowed her to press her fingers gently against his cheek, the icy skin not surprising her any more. He disappeared almost instantly after, but Mikan knew that she'd been able to physically touch him even if it was for just a short second.

"What's your name?" It was her last question, she didn't want to push it too far, "I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura."

He was back at the very bottom of the bed, his hair falling forward to hide his eyes, "Natsume."

* * *

**A/N : What do you guys think? I'll keep on posting more one-shots in my other story every now and again while I write this one, and I'll try to update as much as I can, so I hope you all like it:D **

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: The next chapter WILL be better and longer, I promise. And it will get more interesting. And I'm sorry it's split into three different times, they weren't long or interesting enough to be their own chapters so. Idk. Just. It'll get better. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Why are you stuck in this room?" Mikan asked, pulling a comb loosely through her hair

"You've asked me that, like, ten times now." Natsume was perched on the edge of the bed, watching her carefully while keeping his distance.

"Yeah, but you've never answered me…" With a frown, she sat down beside him, rolling her eyes when he disappeared and then reappeared on the other side of the room, "I'm really stubborn, y'know. I'll keep asking until I get an answer."

It had been only half a week since Mikan had moved into _'Natsume's Room' _and she was already getting use to him. He refused to answer any of her questions, constantly moved away from her, making sure there was at least a metre between them, spent most of the time staying invisible, though she could always feel his gaze on her, and he didn't even try to keep up a conversation, despite Mikan's many attempts.

"Why don't you just leave? It would be better for everyone if you did…" His eyes wandered over to the closed door that led out to the hallway, before turning back to her

"I'm interested in you." She'd told him this many times, every time he asked why she wouldn't leave, "I want to help you, but I can't if you won't co-operate."

"I don't want to be helped; I want to be left alone." His body rippled slightly, and the sunlight shining through the window shone straight through him for a second, before he was gone completely

"Maybe you don't want my help, but I can tell you're lonely…" Her voice was louder than it needed to be, and she stood up off the bed, "So I'm not going to leave."

She didn't expect a reply, and she didn't get one.

* * *

"I'm going out now, Natsume." She called out, resting her hand on the door handle, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

Mikan jumped slightly, surprised when he appeared a few feet away from her. The few times she had left the room to get meals he had never questioned her destination, and she wondered why he wanted to know now, especially when he hadn't shown himself for the past few hours.

"Why do you want to know?" She turned to fully face him, and when he began to become transparent she waved her hands in front of her, "No! Wait, I'll tell you!"

He smirked, becoming fully solid again, and Mikan pouted slightly. He always avoided her questions, either not answering or disappearing completely, and it annoyed her to no end.

"I'm going shopping, there's still some stuff I need before school starts…" Natsume's mouth opened and then closed again, and Mikan frowned at him, "What? Do you want me to get you something?"

"Books." His answer was vague, and then he was gone again.

"Books?! Well thank you for being explicit, I'll just go buy books." She shook her head, silent cursing the ghost boy for being so infuriating, "I want something in return. If I get you books, will you answer some of my questions? Please."

A sharp, freezing cold force hit against the middle of her forehead, making her cringe in slight pain and she glared straight ahead, hoping he was there, "Maybe."

* * *

Huffing, Mikan rearranged the lot of bags in her hands, making it easier to carry them all. She had ventured into too many different book shops and purchased too many different types of books, and now her feet and arms were killing her.

"Isn't that Mikan Sakura?" She heard a whisper to her left, and she whipped her head around to stare at the group of girls who had mentioned her.

"Yeah, I've seen her in the dining hall and stuff…" They weren't looking at her, but Mikan directed her eyes away from them, opting to just listen instead, "Don't you feel sorry for her?"

"Kind of, maybe the rumours aren't true though," Mikan frowned, she had no idea what they were talking about, and she didn't know why it involved her.

"No, they're definitely true. It's been confirmed that room 42 is haunted…" Realization set in and Mikan bit her lip, wondering how other people knew about Natsume, "Why hasn't she asked to switch rooms yet? I wouldn't stay in that room."

"Maybe she's chummy with the ghost… She does look kind of weird," Hearing enough, Mikan began walking again, her lips pulled down at the corners as she made her way to the bus

"I don't look kind of weird." She muttered to herself, blowing hair out her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the lack of... well everything. It will get better! I swear! **

**_If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in ages! I really don't have any excuse I just had a really bad writers block, so I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"How long have you been… y'know, a ghost?" Mikan asked, placing herself carefully on the edge of the bed

"Polkadots, you have one question and you choose a stupid one like that?" Natsume scoffed, examining the range of books set out of the floor before him, "Does it really matter how long I've been like this?"

"Yes, it does matter! And I don't just get one question!" She narrowed her eyes at the boy sat on the floor a few inches away from her feet, "I get one for each book I got you, so I get nine. Okay?"

Turning his attention away from the hardbacks, Natsume stared at her for a few seconds, searching her amber eyes, before he shrugged, the action meaning he wouldn't complain and would comply with her wishes.

"It's been around…" He paused, a frown taking over his features, "Almost forty years… I think."

"If you were my age and it's been forty years then… you should be like 57…" Mikan gasped loudly, earning a glare from Natsume, "I'm living with an old man!"

A cold hand shot out and gripped her ankle tightly, "Shut up, idiot. I'm not an old man."

Mikan made noises of agreement as she attempted to pry his fingers away from her ankle, which he still had a death grip on, as he flicked through a random book with his other hand.

"Natsume, that hurts! Let go!" He instantly freed her, his body shimmering into a slight transparent state before becoming solid again.

"Sorry, I…" Natsume turned his face away from her, his hands now clutching the knees of his trousers, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Mikan blinked at his sudden mood change, then smiled widely and lifted her leg up to his face, "It's alright, and I'm fine, see?"

His eyes flicked to her ankle, then her face, before he disappeared and Mikan watched in awe as one of the books began to lift up from the floor, before the air around her became colder and the book stopped to float beside her.

"That is so cool Natsume! I've never seen you pick anything up while you've been invisible!" Mikan waved her hand around the book, her eyebrows rising slightly when they didn't connect with anything, "I can't feel you at all! You are here right, Natsume?"

A cold pressure wrapped around her wrist, pushing her hand back towards herself as Natsume reappeared right beside her, his shoulder brushing against hers and his fingers lightly pressing against her wrist.

"That was another question, you've had two now." Ignoring Mikan's complaints, he placed the book softly on her lap, his fingers brushing slightly against her leg and leaving a trail of coldness on her skin, "I'm assuming you bought this for yourself."

"Oh, erm…" Glancing down at the book on her knee, she saw that it was the book about ghosts she had purchased for herself, "Yeah! I just wanted to see a few things…"

She flipped through a few pages, hyper aware of Natsume's head directly beside her own as he kept his eyes trained on the book pages. She stopped on a page that talked about the aura around spirits and she frowned as she read through some of the script, most of the 'facts' not applying to Natsume at all.

"This book is stupid, Polkadots." Natsume commented, leaning in closer, "I don't have a ghostly aura, and I'm not that cold."

"You don't have a ghostly aura, I would probably mistake you for a normal person right now," Mikan feels him turn to face her, his face so close his breath runs across her cheek, sending shivers down her spine, "You are cold though, really cold."

"Oh… That's why you always wear a lot of layers," He moves himself away from her, rubbing the back of his head, "You must be really cold, I won't come as near you any more…"

The thought of Natsume going back to his distant ways worried her, he had been so open and comfortable with her for the past hour and she didn't want that to change.

"No, it's fine! I'm used to it!" She moved to grip his shoulder, and he flinched awkwardly at her touch, "Don't go."

"I was just going to move to the other end of the bed, stupid." He eyed the hand on his shoulder, and she quickly pulled it away, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "Don't be so dramatic."

"Shut up." Giving the book her attention again, she turned to the next page, "Can you float?"

"No."

"Can you walk through walls then?"

"I can't leave this room, you already know that."

"Why?" She looked up from the page, training her gaze on Natsume, "Why can't you leave this room?"

"I don't… I don't know." His eyes met hers, before he stood up and looked away, "I just can't leave, it's like there's a wall blocking my way."

"Do you… Do you know how you died?" He answered with a curt nod, and she decided not to push the question, "Then, do you know why you're still here? Why you haven't moved on?"

"It's where I'm meant to be, I can't move on." He's facing away from her, his head angled downwards and his fists clenched at his sides, "I don't deserve to."

"What do you mean?" Mikan frowned, standing up and taking a step towards him, "I don't understand."

"I don't want to tell you," He disappeared for a minute, before reappearing facing her, a pained look on his face, "I don't want you to know what I did, Mikan."

"But-"

"-I don't want to answer any more questions, just leave me alone for a while." Natsume vanished from sight, and Mikan stared at the spot he had just been in.

* * *

That night, as Mikan attempted to sleep, she felt the bed behind her dip and something cold press against her back. Glancing behind her she was met with Natsume's back, his head cradled on his arm and his legs curled up on top of the bed sheets.

"Thank you." He murmured, so quiet she barely heard it, "For the books, I mean."

"No problem," She smiled softly, watching sleepily as he disappeared from view, but the cold pressure didn't leave.

* * *

**_If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (:_**


End file.
